girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-09-06 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- Okay, everyone except me (or at least Albia and Zeetha) seem to know that the ninjas are looking for Lu. Have I missed some evidence for that? ➤ : Argadi (talk) 09:08, September 6, 2019 (UTC) :: Duh. I'm definitely getting old. Thanks! Bkharvey (talk) 15:44, September 6, 2019 (UTC) ::: I am definitely getting old too: can someone remind me why we are calling them "ninjas?" I am sure it will be something just as obvious.... --Mad Latinist (talk) 17:28, September 6, 2019 (UTC) :::: Ninjas was started by Bkharvey in Forum:2019-08-05_(Monday): "Stormtroopers are, you know, bulky. And white. These guys are spandex and black, exactly the opposite! Like ninja zentai, except for the orange eyes." Argadi (talk) 18:38, September 6, 2019 (UTC) ::::: Thanks! --Mad Latinist (talk) 03:10, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Zeetha's swords: See, that's one ball put down on the table already! :-) ➤ Helped her mood a lot, too. I don't remember when we've seen her so grumpy over five panels before. Bkharvey (talk) 05:48, September 6, 2019 (UTC) : While the same design, not Zeetha's original swords. They have the British flag on them. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 13:59, September 6, 2019 (UTC) :: Good eye! I was wondering about that. Bkharvey (talk) 15:44, September 6, 2019 (UTC) ::: There's a Wilkinson Sword joke somewhere here... I just know it! SillyOne (talk) 15:47, September 6, 2019 (UTC) :::: Just for the record, one of the first pages with Zeetha on it provides a on her sword guard. - William Ansley (talk) 02:02, September 9, 2019 (UTC) I wonder how Albia knew what kind of weapons Zeetha prefers. Mind-reading? British intelligence? Memories of Skifandrian weapon design from five millennia ago? : Zeetha did just express dissatisfaction with her weapons, so perhaps Albia took that as an invitation to see what she'd prefer. Bkharvey (talk) 04:23, September 9, 2019 (UTC) Also interested in why Albia used some of her time/energy on that. Seems like she has the same instincts as Martellus; sometimes it's better to power up the minions than to do something yourself. : From all that sweat, it seems to be maintaining the link that takes energy. Making swords may be down in the noise. Bkharvey (talk) 04:23, September 9, 2019 (UTC) Also think it's funny how Violetta is acting here. She very rarely takes this much joy in her work; maybe she's finally getting over her inferiority complex? Her grin is almost Sparkish. Quantheory (talk) 02:12, September 9, 2019 (UTC) Reckless, groundless speculation: There is a wingbot in this dome that was captured at Sturmhalten after warning Wooster about Agatha being mind-controlled by Lucrezia, and that wingbot has an unaltered copy of the recording, with Heterodyning, that helped Agatha maintain control of her body. So maybe at some point Lu is going to break out, only to find that the wingbot shows up and randomly, deus-ex-machina-style, play a recording that gives Agatha control of their body at a critical moment. Quantheory (talk) 03:28, September 9, 2019 (UTC) : Oh I hope so! That would be perfect. Bkharvey (talk) 04:23, September 9, 2019 (UTC)